1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kitchen and cooking accessories and, more particularly, is concerned with a pasta making accessory functioning dually as a paper towel holder/dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of structures have been developed over the years principally for the purpose of air drying clothes and other similar items indoors. Such structures were especially significant in the years prior to the advent of automatic clothes dryers.
Diverse purposes, however, may be fulfilled by these types of structures. In recent years fairly compact structures have been developed to meet food preparation requirements such as for drying freshly made pasta.
Representative examples of these types of structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Crossman et al (773,787), Trager (1,326,808), Gilmore, Jr. (2,469,298) and Duggan (Des. No. 267,768). The Crossman et al, Trager and Gilmore, Jr. structures each address the requirements for a clothes drying structure. Each basically provides an upright structure with collapsible arms radially extendable from a stabilizing central vertical member. The Duggan structure serves dual functions as a pasta drying rack and as a trivet for placement under warm casserole dishes and the like. This structure provides a pair of opposed collapsible racks extending from a straight member.
While potentially adaptable for purposes other than clothes drying, the Crossman et al, Trager and Gilmore, Jr. structures are all rather complicated in design and construction and thus costly in manufacture. The Duggan structure provides a simple design, but the specific drying rack features non-removable, closely spaced drying sticks. This dense structural arrangement tends to restrict the adequate flow of air through the pasta strips, thus inhibiting their proper drying.
Consequently, a need exists for a pasta making accessory which is simple in design and construction, using readily available materials, for inexpensive manufacture and ease in use by the average person. The accessory should provide flexible drying features such that freshly prepared food items such as pasta can be dried sufficiently and efficiently to meet mealtime schedules. The accessory should be easy to clean so that it can be used frequently. The accessory should also provide compact storage features for the specific drying elements so as to fit neatly into kitchen counter arrangements. An available dual feature of the accessory such as a holder/dispenser for paper towels would be an added benefit for a kitchen cooking area.